Those Glasses, that Laptop
by FishiesPlease
Summary: Seychelles finds herself watching Estonia work instead of doing her own. Seychelles/Estonia. ONESHOT


A/N: HEYYY. Guess who missed you guys. That's right, me. THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY DEAR ELIZAVETA FOR GIVING ME THE MAJESTIC IDEA. ILYBBY. MilkshakeTrioftw. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE. -lovelovelove-

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, though I really wish I did. ;A;

* * *

She watched him while he worked silently, sitting across from him as she pretended to do her own. They were supposed to discuss something for their bosses, but both had agreed it would be much easier to just work for a while before thinking about it, considering how awkward and tense they knew the conversation would be since their breakup. But now, Sey found herself glancing up at the Estonian every chance she got.

His glasses slid lower and lower down to the tip of his nose as he pored over his paperwork, occasionally sitting up a bit more to tap away at his laptop, the light clicking noise distracting Sey in ways she wished it wouldn't. They weren't together anymore. She looked down at her _own_ work. Nothing was filled out except for her name. She glanced at Eduard's. He was on his third report. Had she been staring at him for that long? No, of course not. She had been thinking of… Mathieu. Yes, of course, Mathieu.

Not the fact that Eduard's fingers were long and slender, tapping furiously at the keys on the expensive device. Not that he had that adorable look of concentration on his face. The one that his nose would crinkle ever so slightly whenever it graced his handsome features. The glare from his glasses wasn't helping either—she had always found glasses outright _sexy_—but the shape of his were so… something.

She clutched at the skirt of her dress nervously beneath the desk, just as she had done when they met properly for the first time, just as she did whenever she got nervous. Biting her lip, she stared at her lap, shifting uncomfortably as the heat in the room seemed to rise several degrees. It was then that she noticed there were no more click-tap sounds of flesh meeting plastic. He knew she was uncomfortable. Knowing him, he likely knew what thoughts were running through her mind.

"I can take them off, if you need me to?"

…_Damn_, she didn't think he _really_ knew what she was thinking of! She looked up at him, cheeks slightly flushed with a pale pink glow, still chewing her lip slightly. This made her lower lip look much fuller and red, which she was well aware of. Her mind pleaded with her—this was wrong, what about Mathieu? But no, her heart—and the rest of her body, for that matter—were begging for no one but Eduard. The feel of _his_ well toned flesh against her own smooth, dark skin was an utterly delicious thought in itself. But that was all it was, a thought and a memory.

"_Non, non. Ill est beau_," she muttered softly, the ghost of a smile passing her lips briefly. He nodded curtly, clearing his throat and looking back at the computer screen. Sey slumped back in her chair again, chewing the end of her pen as she tried vainly to focus on the paperwork. But now something was different. She felt herself rising from her chair without any control over her movements. She walked to the other side of the desk, bending down behind Eduard just enough so that her chin was resting on his shoulder, watching him type.

"_Seišellid,_" he murmured, just as he began to feel her warm, moist breath against his neck as she breathed. "What are y—" she cut him off, pressing a featherlight kiss to his pressure point on the crook of his neck, causing him to shiver and draw in a sharp breath.

"Just this once, _mon loup_," she murmured seductively, nuzzling her nose into his sandy blonde hair and kissing another pressure point behind his ear. He shuddered again, tensing up a moment later. "I only wish to be back in your arms, feeling you against me… Oh _Eduard_, what lovely friction we caused that couldn't possibly match any other for me," she purred, kissing up and down his neck tenderly. "_Mon cher, mon amour,_" she said, barely above the slightest hint of a whisper. She turned his swivel chair to face her, looking deep in his eyes as she bent forward and pressed a delicate but passionate kiss to his lips. To her surprise, he kissed back.

She lifted one of her legs, resting her shin on the leather of the chair as she leaned in closer to deepen the kiss. The electricity, that amazing feeling of being so alive but so frightened of the sensation was back tenfold. She had missed the exhilarating reaction she got everytime she kissed Eduard. She felt one hand resting on the side of her hip now, the other on her back up near her bra.

So she did what she'd been planning. When they broke apart as air became necessary, they looked at each other for a moment again. Mathieu was no where near her mind as she lifted her arms, arching her back slightly to keep her balance as she began loosening his tie. Finally removing the damn thing, she quickly began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Thank _god_ he had taken his blazer off already. The thin undershirt he wore beneath _that_ was quickly banished as well, Sey's lips no longer on Eduard's, but trailing down along his neck and collarbone, quickly moving to spots she remembered were most sensitive.

Sey felt him gasp and squirm slightly beneath her lips, gently squeezing her side as his other hand trailed up and down her back, tilting his head back. He knew he was quite trapped, which was for the best for her. She paused in her ministrations, panting slightly in anticipation as she went back to kissing his lips, bringing her other leg up to straddle his waist now. Her covered, though very warm center, was now being ground ever-so-lightly into his pant-clad crotch, making him groan softly into her mouth.

"_Plus, mon amour?_" she purred, her voice lower and smoother than it normally was—her eyes had darkened as well, lids only open halfway as she looked at him with her lips slightly parted. "Would you like more?" she asked, this time in English. Eduard gulped, only able to offer the beautiful African a slow nod.

"…_Jah, Seišellid,_" he finally managed to say, his own voice much lower than it would normally be. With a seductive little smirk, Sey ground against him again teasingly. He bucked his hips up towards hers, desperate for the friction as he began to feel his pants becoming painfully tight from restricting him so much. "Ahn… quit teasing…."

There was another little smirk as she moved off of him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Only if you work while I do a little something, oui?" she asked, almost innocently as she batted her eyelashes. She slipped out of her blue dress slowly, to reveal those long, olive colored legs of hers… that amazing, flat stomach that led up to perfect, perky breasts encased in that damn bra, and led down to her simple, white panties that barely covered her most vital area.

"I… fine, fine, I'll try," he said, clearing his throat in an undignified way and moving his chair back to the desk. He pulled his laptop towards him, glancing at her questioningly before beginning an attempt to resume his work.

She bent down on her knees, crawling beneath the desk and carefully pushing his legs apart. She briefly ran her hands along his thighs, dragging her nails against the black denim that separated her from what she wanted. She heard the typing stop as she finally got his buckle free, pulling her hands quickly away from him and earning herself a soft moan of discontent. The typing started up again after a moment, Sey happily unzipping him and carefully pulling the waistband of his boxers over his rather well-endowed manhood.

Licking her lips, Sey moved forward enough to breathe over him, smirking as he squirmed but continued typing. He knew what would happen if he stopped typing again. She pressed a light kiss to the head, causing him to gasp and doing all he could to keep from bucking his hips again. The Seychellois girl reached a dainty hand out to wrap it lightly on the base of his length, taking the head in her mouth and swirling her tongue around him quickly. He groaned, doing all he could to keep typing—anything to keep that damn woman _going_ the way she was.

She dragged her teeth lightly along him as she began to bob her head slowly, moaning as a courtesy and beginning to hum along his length. Her free hand slid down into her own underwear, circling her clit quickly as she began to speed up on Eduard. Then suddenly there was no noise above her but the moans pouring from her beloved's mouth. She stopped the moment that happened, pulling her mouth from him and releasing his throbbing organ. Both of them sighed in irritation, Sey moving from beneath the desk to approach him again.

"Laptop on another table. Move the papers. Now." The demanding tone in her voice was unmistakable, telling him exactly what he feared. His pleasure depended on making sure her commands were fulfilled to the best of his abilities. Closing and unplugging his laptop, he stood (vainly pulling his pants off in the process, seeing as they would be around his ankles and tripping him otherwise) and quickly placed the laptop on the coffee table, moving to remove his paperwork, then her own. He approached her this time, pulling her in for a kiss.

She, of course, leaned into Eduard as they became a tangled mess of passionate, fiery kisses, hands roaming around each others bodies hungrily. His hands slid to her back, fighting with the clasps of her bra for a good minute or so, Sey's hands finally slid off of him to move to her back, covering his hands with hers before brushing them away from the contraption, freeing herself and hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and quickly ditching them.

Kissing him again, she managed to gently push him onto the desk and climb on it as well. She knew the desk was definitely strong enough to hold them both, it never wavered when unbelievably crates of paperwork, so their weight should be no problem. She crawled on top of him, lacing her fingers through his hair and kissing him, harder than she had been previously, and carefully lowered herself onto the pole-like appendage that had been aching for her this whole time. They both groaned, Eduard now encased in tight, wet heat; Sey feeling full to the brim as he fit perfectly.

She rested her hands on his chest lightly to support herself, beginning to swirl her hips around and gradually starting to move up and down his length, moaning every time his hips thrusted upward to meet her own, dragging her nails gently down to toy with his nipples, going faster now and beginning to gasp every so often. But she knew he could pump into her much faster if he was on top, though this was their time together. The first time they'd had sex since Eliisabet and Kristjan had been born. The first time as a broken-up set of people. There was no thought of how she was cheating on Mathieu, no, her heart and mind were in this moment one hundred percent.

"I… ahh, Eduard, Eduard," his name tumbled from her lips desperately as she moved as fast as she could go now, feeling him hitting the small spongy bump inside of her slick wetness, screaming every time he hit her sweet spot. She could tell he was close; the rhythm they had built up was becoming less… well, rhythmic, and much more frantic.

She was close too, feeling the overwhelming heat and pleasure coil tightly in her abdomen before bursting free, small stars popping into her field of vision as she clenched tightly around the Estonian. The convulsions surrounding him quickly pulled him over the edge, hot seed practically exploding in her as she collapsed on top of him out of pure exhaustion.

"So… about that thing our bosses wanted us to talk about…"

Eduard chuckled softly, holding her close and playing with her now damp hair absently. "_Ma armastan sind, _Sey," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"_Je t'adore aussi, Estonie,_" she murmured back, resting her cheek against his chest as she finished catching her breath.

She rose up slowly, raising her hips so his limp member would slide out easily. She laughed as she felt sticky liquid oozing out of her, grabbing her underwear and slipping it back on without a second thought. Her bra was next, then her dress. Eduard quickly redressed himself as well, pulling her close to him once more and kissing her tenderly. Kissing back, she allowed her eyes to flutter closed for a moment.

"Let's take the rest of the day off, jah?"

"Mmm, that sounds like a good idea… We'll work tomorrow, I'm sleepy…"


End file.
